<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[GROUP]PROM by tomo_koi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033151">[GROUP]PROM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi'>tomo_koi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>とある<br/>一方通行中心<br/>暗部组织GROUP的日常？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[GROUP]PROM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有着多重身份的土御门元春，最近又多了一个身份，学园都市暗部组织GROUP的LEADER。这个新组建起来的团队乍一看具有很强的战斗力，他们有准LEVEL 5实力的空间移动系能力者，有可完美假扮成任何人的魔法师，有横跨科学魔法两界足智多谋英明神武的土御门的领导。但土御门敏锐地发现了GROUP的致命缺陷——他们团队中没有强力的DPS。</p><p>虽然空间移动系能力者能够采用移动软木塞到敌人体内的方式直接杀伤敌人，但她精神薄弱导致能力不稳，读条时间也比较长，并不适合上前线；虽然易容高手魔法师拥有反射金星光芒分解物体的绝招，无论多强大的敌人只要被光射到就会被消灭，但在面对复数敌人时必须单独设定逐一攻击，LEVEL 0群殴对于他来说就足够危险；虽然土御门本人是高阶阴阳师，但经过了学园都市的超能力开发可能使用一次魔法就会死……</p><p>结果轻易不能使用魔法的土御门，手下拥有的是一个优秀的搬运工，和一个优秀的变装潜入搜查员——这不是跟我的角色重复了吗？而且还是个美男子？（虽说是借来的脸）专业间谍土御门在内心吐槽。</p><p>因此在“上面”给GROUP加派人手，并介绍成“长于攻击的高等级能力者”的时候，土御门是真心欢迎的。没想到新成员竟是学园都市最高等级LEVEL 5超能力者中的第一名，能力的泛用性和破坏力都非常强的一方通行。消息灵通的土御门当然知道，现在的一方通行是个被限制了能力使用时长的残次品，但如果配合空间移动系能力者，在恰当时刻将他投放战场，一方通行依然是威力惊人的绝佳武器。</p><p>况且完好的一方通行也不会沦落到暗部。土御门瞥了一眼靠着墙壁歪坐在他对面的一方通行，被他洁白脖颈上的漆黑项圈刺了眼。</p><p>现在GROUP的核心成员四人一个不少地聚集在地下基地，他们还是第一次一起出现在这里。GROUP的地下基地五脏俱全，客房、酒吧、化妆间，舞厅、健身房、射击训练室，甚至病房、手术室，这里应有尽有。以往GROUP的作战会议多是在移动房车上进行，在地下基地集合，意味着要广泛利用这些的设施。</p><p>“我们要为接下来的任务做一些准备。”土御门开门见山。</p><p>“哈哈，”已经得知任务主旨的结标淡希，也是GROUP内唯一明确的女性成员，一边欣赏着刚刚涂好指甲油的指甲一边笑道，“从定制礼服开始吗？”</p><p>这次的任务相比之前少了些火药味，多了些不确定性。某名门高中将要在周五举行PROM，邀请了子女就读本校的外国政要登台讲话，在目前局势紧张开战流言四起的情况下，为防止搞出外交问题必须加强安保，又要避免荷枪实弹的警卫扫了大家的兴，因此派遣成员均为在籍高中生的GROUP作为学生参加舞会以防万一。</p><p>外国文化一经传入日本就会被本土化变得不伦不类，他们发明了在情人节送巧克力在圣诞节吃KFC。学园都市严格说来不属于日本，但作为被日本完全包围、绝大部分人口是日本人的城市国家，完全继承了日本的这一特质。PROM本是毕业舞会，至少也应在学年末举办，这所高中却在第二学期的期中安排了一场。本是学生的社交活动，却邀请了家长观礼和政要讲话。</p><p>不过PROM的大部分要素还是被保留了下来。</p><p>“礼服不需要我们操心，GROUP的后勤人员会为我们准备。”土御门说着，嘴角抽搐了一下，“需要我们做的准备，首先是确定舞伴。”</p><p>他是在强忍笑场。</p><p>PROM必须男女结伴参加，即使没有恋人也要邀请一个异性舞伴。而GROUP的性别构成，如上所述，只有结标淡希一位明确的女性成员，土御门元春和海原光贵（伪）都是身高超过一米八零营养过剩的男高中生。</p><p>显而易见。</p><p>三个人的视线都集中到了比身旁货真价实的女高中生更加纤细、更加白皙的一方通行身上。</p><p>与他并排坐的结标淡希尤其兴致勃勃：“穿上高跟鞋可能高了点，不过跟土御门和海原的身高差都还是足够的，你要选哪个？”</p><p>意识到自己被队友们擅自决定为女舞伴，学园都市第一位表情渐渐扭曲，在他将“杀了你们”说出口之前。</p><p>“身材太没料只能扮清纯大小姐了，倒是跟那边的禁欲系优等生挺搭的，而我和土御门正好是狂野组合。”日常穿得露出度极高引人犯罪的结标淡希瞄着一方通行的胸口完成了拉郎配。</p><p>“不，”一方通行急于反对将自己与海原（伪）配对，而忘了反对以他穿女装为前提的方案本身，“我跟土御门搭档。”</p><p>这个借用了海原光贵的外表和名字的少年只要一接近，一方通行就会没来由地胸口憋闷手指颤抖。当然这不是因为一方通行对他产生了爱情，单纯是生理上的排斥，一方通行希望离他越远越好。</p><p>结标淡希倒是大度：“好吧好吧土御门让给你！”</p><p>连续被点名的土御门心花怒放，在学校里并不受女孩子欢迎的自己，今天却成为雾丘女高的大小姐和学园都市第一位的争夺目标？可惜不能向阿上和蓝发炫耀真是太亏了。</p><p> “舞伴定了，接下来需要确认一下，大家都会跳交际舞吗？”土御门先摊了自己的牌，“可能看不出来，我还挺擅长的喵。”</p><p>与土御门角色重复的海原光贵（伪）果然也表示自己掌握这门技能。</p><p>“雾丘女学院有这门课程，而且我参加过第一学年期末的RROM。”二年级的结标淡希轻描淡写地吐露自己的实践经验。</p><p>显而易见。</p><p>三个人的视线再次集中到了看上去没什么运动细胞、也不像参加过学校活动的一方通行身上。</p><p> </p><p>重新配对后的禁欲与狂野组合坐在舞池边，眺望着舞池中央土御门的现场教学。</p><p>“参加PROM也不是非跳舞不可，不过这个太显眼了。”土御门指了指一方通行拄着的那根很有设计感的拐杖，右手环过他单薄的后背，落在他的腰上，“放下它，我扶着你不会摔倒。”</p><p>虽然土御门说的乃是正论，本人也没有吃豆腐的意思，但在他的手触摸到自己的腰侧时，鲜少与人有身体接触的一方通行瞬间炸毛，把因土御门的支撑而解放的拐杖招呼在土御门的身上。</p><p>“让变装混蛋搞一块皮来变成女生跟你去赴舞会吧！”</p><p> </p><p>最后明明有一位明确的女性成员的GROUP由两位一米八零的男生假扮了情侣，结标淡希做了会场侍应，一方通行则一直在场外的运送车中待机到舞会结束。</p><p>好在海原光贵（伪）变装时身材也会改变，土御门元春事先准备的礼服长裙才没有全部白费，还是派上了用场。</p><p> </p><p>=END=</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>